Princess Butterfly
"Princess Butterfly" is the nineteenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary has to make her own costume for the All Hallow's Eve Costume Ball, but she cheats by getting Cedric to give her an instant-making butterfly costume spell. She'll soon regret this, as the costume turns out to be real. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Princess Amber Supporting characters: * Prince James * Princess Clio * Princess Hildegard * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather (no lines) * Queen Miranda Villains: * Cedric * Wormwood Other characters: * Princess Vivian * Prince Desmond (no lines) * Prince Chad (no lines) * Princess Lakshmi (no lines) * Prince Jin * Princess Mae (no lines) * Princess Jun (no lines) * Prince Zandar * Princess Penelope (no lines) * Prince Khalid (no lines) * Goodwyn (portrait; cameo) * Winnifred (portrait; cameo) * Minimus (no lines) Locations * Royal Preparatory Academy * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Amber's bedroom Objects * Amulet of Avalor Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Who's That?" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Zach Callison as Prince James, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Russi Taylor as Fauna, Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard, Harley Graham as Princess Clio, Karan Brar as Prince Zandar, Brian Lee as Prince Jin * Additional Voices: Stephanie Mello * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Cathy Jones, Sharon Forward, Eugene Salandra, Stark Howell, Mike Kunkel, Jill Colbert, David Scott Smith, Rossen Varbanov * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Cathy Jones, Misty Marsden * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Jessie Marion, Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Kranjcevich, John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretaries: Mallory Hara, Bryan O'Connell * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy DVD on August 24, 2015. * Disney Press published a loose book adaptation called The Halloween Ball on July 23, 2013. * Coincidentally, Sofia was supposed to have a swan-themed tea party in the previous episode, but unlike this episode, it was Amber who wore a gown styled after a swan. * Instead of a traditional musical number, a band plays a song in the background of the ball. * Stephanie Mello is the singing voice of Princess Vivian, instead of Sabrina Carpenter. Errors * Flora says to Amber she expects to see her in her proper school clothes the next day, yet she technically doesn't wear school clothes, just her regular dress. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes